


‘Twas the night before Xmas

by Echo_star



Series: 12 days of X-mas oneshots; Underground Edition [1]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: The first of 12 one shots; this is the only one like thisFor Christmas comes but once a year,With snow fights and festive cheer,Small houses made of ginger spice,Icing, candy and all things nice.





	‘Twas the night before Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> Wow there's a lot of rhymes ahead lol don't worry it's a one time thing.
> 
> Such a HUGE shout of to my lovely anon who I couldn't have done this collection without

Twas the night before Christmas when all through the quarters,  
Not a person was stirring, laying in bed as per their orders.

To close their eyes and sleep for the night,  
So come Christmas morning there’d be presents in sight. 

The undergrounds ready, for the festive year,  
Mistletoe hung so a kiss could be near. 

Garlands, ornaments and tinsel too  
Most handmade by who knows who. 

Cookies for Santa lay by the fire,   
Albeit at John Proudstars mire. 

Look to the left and there lies the tree,   
Devoid of candy canes, oh how could she be? 

If the tree looks but a little lopsided,   
Small hands were slightly misguided. 

Shh! There is a peep in the night,   
Ol' Saint Nick would get quite a fright. 

Down the hall there's a flash of a portal,  
Luckily followed by someone not quite immortal. 

Two more gifted appear 'round the bend,   
A metal tied sack hovering 'tween their heads.  
When they touch it may just flicker,  
The polar lights causing some to snicker. 

Together they place the presents like so,  
What’s inside? We may never know. 

I can say there are a number of things,   
One of which may or may not be a ring. 

Hush now the silence is broken,  
Sounds like someone else has awoken.  
Fear not, these gifted won’t be caught,  
Or else this adventure was for naught.

For everyone else off to bed you must go,   
So when morning comes you may just know,   
What adventures and fun lay ahead  
And the stories that have yet to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Have you figured it out?  
> Can you tell me what these tales are about?  
> Read deeply and there may be clues, look closely and tell me who's who.


End file.
